A mounting work system is usually provided with multiple mounting work machines lined up, and circuit substrates are conveyed from an upstream side of the multiple mounting work machines to a downstream side. For mounting work performed by the multiple mounting work machines with respect to the circuit substrates, because multiple electronic components are mounted on a circuit substrate, mounting work of mounting multiple electronic components on the circuit substrate is divided between each of the multiple mounting work machines. In other words, mounting procedures for mounting the multiple electronic components on the circuit substrate (hereinafter also referred to simply as “work procedure”) are set as work data to the multiple mounting work machines.
Further, among circuit substrates, there are circuit substrates that are provided with multiple boards on one circuit substrate, in which multiple electronic circuit board patterns (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “circuit pattern”) on which multiple electronic components are to be mounted are provided; and these multiple-board substrates sometimes include a circuit pattern that is not in good condition (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “defective circuit pattern”). For these multiple-board substrates that include a defective circuit pattern, mounting work to the defective circuit pattern can be skipped during mounting work, and it is desirable to improve throughput of substrate work system 10 as much as possible. For this, as disclosed in the following patent literature, development has progressed of work procedure settings means for improving throughput when performing mounting work on multiple-board substrates that include a defective circuit pattern.